Numerous silicone oil (micro)emulsions containing amino groups bound via Si-C bonds are known from the literature. Crosslinked silicone structures in emulsion are usually prepared by introduction of T or Q moieties (trifunctional or tetrafunctional siloxane units).
The polymerization of cyclopolyorganosiloxanes in emulsion to form polydiorganosiloxane microemulsions is described in EP-B 228 575 (Dow Corning Corporation; published on Feb. 3, 1993). Functional groups can be incorporated by means of appropriate alkoxysilanes, with branching established via T silanes (trifunctional silanes).
Silicone latices are disclosed in EP-A 739 928 (Dow Corning Corporation; published on Oct. 30, 1996). Crosslinking in emulsion occurs by means of a condensation reaction, addition reaction, or free-radical polymerization reaction. Addition reactions occur, for example, by addition of Si-bonded hydrogen onto Si-bonded vinyl groups.
Self-crosslinking silicone emulsions are known from EP-A 739 947 (Dow Corning Corporation; published on Oct. 30, 1996). Crosslinking occurs via acetoxy, aminoxy, acetamido, carboxyl, cycloalkyl, or oxime groups.
EP-A 739 929 (Dow Corning Corporation; published on Oct. 30, 1996) describes silicone latices having good thermal stability. The properties are achieved by means of specific emulsifiers.
Room temperature crosslinkable silicone elastomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,406 (Dow Corning Corporation; issued on Oct. 6, 1987). The silicone elastomers are prepared by reaction of amino silicones with silicone acrylates which is similar to a Michael addition.
A process for preparing silicone microcapsules by means of a reaction of silicones containing acryl and amino groups which is similar to a Michael addition is described in EP-B 267 003 (Dow Corning Corporation; published on Jul. 29, 1992).
A reaction of amino-functional polyorganosiloxanes with monoacrylated polyoxyalkylenes which is similar to a Michael addition is disclosed in EP-A 475 363 (Dow Corning Toray Silicone, published on Mar. 18, 1992). When used as textile finishing materials, the polyorganosiloxanes are notable for a low degree of yellowing and a good feel. The preparation is carried out in solution and does not allow a reaction with diacrylates, which would inevitably lead to gelling.